clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Server
A Server is an individual but identical version of Club Penguin Island designed to allow thousands of penguins to play Club Penguin without any technical problems caused by a surplus of penguins. The maximum number of penguins that can play on one server at the same time is 300 penguins. After CPIP, there were no country servers. In 2011, in one of Happy77's videos from the What's New Blog, it shows Happy77 going to another server in-game using a Box Portal. This feature was named Server Jumping. It shows an arrow pointing one way and then pointing another way like someone was teleporting from one server to another. It should be noted that the Moderator to server ratio is one Moderator for every server normally. Media 1 (Server) is the SWF database server. Significant Servers Description See main article, List of servers Abominable The most popular server around the world. The Town and Stadium of this server has the most population. This was the most popular UK server before the CPIP. It was most notable for the amount of old penguins and recordings. It is now mostly notable for cheerleaders, football players, and penguins dressed as babies who roleplay in the Stadium and Pet Shop. It is mostly populated at the Town, Plaza, Snow Forts, Stadium, Pet Shop, Forest, Cove, Ice Berg, and Ski Village, along with igloos; this is by far the most popular server in the competitive igloo design business. The Town in this server is popular not only for igloo advertisements, but penguins supporting a particular cause often try to get larger crowds there. If you go on between 7:00-8:00 it may not be full. Adventure Many Safe-Chat penguins are spotted here. This is the most common Safe-Chat server. Sometimes, you can't get into this server. This server is known for its enormous Safe-Chat population. You can spot many Safe-Chat Beta here. Sled This server is mostly always populated by clones/bots, though never seems to be full. Belly Slide Once known for being a popular spot for bloggers, Belly Slide used too be one of the most active servers due to its prominence on the list of servers, as well as one of the Mascots' favorite servers like Cadence and Puffle Handler. Blizzard Blizzard was the most popular server in club penguin before CPIP as it was the first server under the United States Flag and was nearly ALWAYS full even during early hours. Although still popular it isn't quite what it once was. There are still many old penguins spotted here and it is still by far the best server. Deep Freeze This was the first server ever made by the Club Penguin Team. However, it is one of the least popular servers. It was the first server on the UK section back then. It used to be very popular.It is starting to become popular again. Mammoth It used to be Club Penguin's most popular server, next to Yeti. Many famous penguins used to go on this server. It was always full and many people could never get on it, even early in the morning. Most of the people who were on that server went to the dojo. There were many snowball fights that occurred on Mammoth, but the server became overpopulated for many CP armies to log on, which caused them to change to different servers. It decreased in popularity when Zipline was added. North Pole This server used to be very popular because it was the first server in the Canada section and you would find people mostly at the Town. If you used to be a part of north pole go on then. Parka This server is slowly gaining popularity. It is a hotspot for relatively old member penguins who wear assorted hoodies along with wigs and sunglasses. It is considered to be Sleet's archrival by some penguins. More generic penguins can be found here, by definition of their style in the way they wear clothes and communicate. South Pole This server was popular back during Club Penguin's earlier days because it was the first server in Australia. Frozen Frozen was originally very populated server since it used to be for rare and "famous" penguins, but most of the population moved to Sleet after the Music Jam 2009. When the a hack to obtain the Beta Hat without attending the actual Beta Test Party was released back in May 2010, the server suddenly got crowded due to a raid by penguins using that hack. You can very seldom see "rare" penguins there nowadays. If a glitch denies access to Sleet, penguins use this server until everything is fixed. Fog Fog is a vacant server most of the times. But during on Mondays, Fridays, and Saturdays, it will be filled due to Polo Field, Businesmoose, and Spike Hike being there. Sleet Main Article: Sleet '' A lot of old and beta penguins can be seen (mostly at the Dock) and lots of recordings occur here. Sometimes, penguins will ask to "share" (as in sharing passwords), but if he or she says "share," there is a possibility he/she will get kicked off the server. Loads of rare penguins and beta penguins come here all the time. You can find at least every rare item and penguin on this server. It normally has 1 or 2 bars after Zipline became the most popular server. It is strange that this server has low bars because there are loads of rare penguins there. It has started to become a busier server recently (as of at least 4/6/12), and loads of Arctic White penguins can be found there. It also popular among impostors for moderators and "famous" penguins due to the fact that many penguins there have an online presence outside of Club Penguin. As confirmed by Club Penguin, the penguin 'year7' is a Club Penguin Moderator, no proof as of right now, as we do not have a picture. Many hackers are found on the server Sleet. Many penguins clone themselves on this server. Most rare penguins are leaving this server due to significant traffic seen during the day for an unknown reason. Tundra '''Tundra' is now being used by rare penguins when Sleet's traffic grew a significant amount. Private Server This is a Private server mainly for testing, it is unavailable to the non-moderators of club penguin. There are many private servers, however many have closed due to the fact that there are no bait items on there and you can easily hack items, which was the causation of the Beta Hat Hack outbreak back in May, since that day, Club Penguin has increased their protection and security so that nothing like this could ever happen again. Tea Known for its enormous non-member population. It is an ultimate-safe chat server and servers around it appear to be vacant, oddly. White Out Recently, White Out has become much more popular. It is almost always full during the day, and during the early morning it's only 2-3 bars. Sometimes Its full at 7:00 AM. Winter Land This server was significantly abundant in 2005, 2006 and 2007. This server soon started losing population when Disney bought Club Penguin. Many snowball fights are located in this server. In the present day, these servers are empty. This was the first server in population in 2006. The first ever Team Blue vs. Team Red Snow Ball fight was located in this server. To sum it up, this server is very historic. Yukon It used to be the busiest server on Club Penguin until the Holiday Party 2010, when Zipline was added. Yeti It used to be the busiest server next to Yukon and Abominable until Zipline was added. It is the only server known to have the same name on 3 languages (English, French, Spanish). Zipline One of the most popular servers. Famous penguins, such as Gary, do not usually go on this server. Penguins all over the world log into this server, so it's almost always full. You are lucky if you get a chance to go on Zipline. Also, if you go on at nighttime or early in the morning, there are about 3-5 bars, so you can go on if you are awake by that time. Zipline is also a archrival of Blizzard. Gallery Suggested Servers Will k.png|Current Servers Interface Old servers.jpg|Old Servers Interface Trivia * Some of the servers in Club Penguin have had this bug that has been around since 2005 when Club Penguin first opened where it would load forever. Category:Interface